


Couch, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Get on the couch. I'm gonna do you right here."





	Couch, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Rating: Mature (contains sex)

 

 

 

I borrowed some lines from the show and used them in a different context. Especially a certain line that C.J. utters - I always thought they had her say it to the wrong person.  
  
Also, I hate how C.J. and Danny had basically zero banter after the first couple seasons. Well, it sort of trickled off then popped up again in a different form in Internal Displacement (not that I don't commend Bradley Whitford for his writing attempt). This is a product of my frustration at its changes.  
  
Okay, one more thing. Anyone else notice that C.J. gradually became a different person after Wells took over? I do. So I tried to explain that a little.  


* * *

Danny was experiencing a bit of Attention Deficit Disorder this evening. Actually, it was more like Attention C.J. Disorder. He had assumed his current position at the drink table to avoid any more vapid conversations about the upcoming Inauguration and transition. Sure, he’d made the rounds earlier, spoke to the few people he knew at this ball or dinner or gala or whatever it was. But, tonight he wasn’t a reporter. He wasn’t here for work. He was here for—with—C.J., and he hadn’t seen her in over twenty-five—no, make that twenty-six—minutes. 

She’d had to work late that day in the Situation Room and wasn’t sure she’d even make it to the event. But she’d called Danny on his cell phone and, busy with work, insisted on meeting him in the foyer outside the gala, instead of Danny coming to her office first. He was a little disappointed that he was denied the opportunity to escort her downstairs in the chivalrous way he’d imagined, but when he saw her enter the foyer, the disappointment evaporated. It was quickly replaced with a…different emotion. 

She had appeared wearing a long, slim black gown with a low halter-top and a slit up the left leg. It wasn’t grossly inappropriate, but he’d never seen her look…like that…at a formal function before. She was sexy and confident. Maybe it was because they were finally together. He decided he could be a bit biased in that respect. Her hair was loosely curled around her shoulders, and she was sporting diamond solitaire earrings. And when she saw Danny walking to greet her, she had given him the most gorgeous “C.J.” smile. He couldn’t resist slipping his hands around her waist and kissing her quickly, and not exactly chastely. She glanced around the empty lobby after he pulled away. 

“Danny…” she’d said, implying she still wasn’t totally comfortable with public displays of affection at White House functions. 

“Hey,” he had replied in a raspy voice. The look in his eyes told her he’d never do anything to hurt her. C.J. breathed out. 

“Are you ready for this?” she asked, more to herself than him. Danny had put his hand on the small of her back beneath her black wrap as they started to walk in. Feeling skin instead of dress, he looked at her, a mixture of questioning and pleasant surprise on his face. 

“So I take it you like the dress.” 

“You could say that.” 

And so they entered the gala. C.J. was almost immediately bombarded with guests and acquaintances. Danny participated in the conversation, of course, but he continuously caught himself watching her: the way she scraped the side of the champagne glass with her fingernail, the movement of her lips as she talked or laughed. His feelings for C.J. were transparent to at least one other person in the room. Abby Bartlet had found him during one trip to the drink table.

“Hello, Danny.” 

“Mrs. Bartlet.” He received a warm embrace from the First Lady.

“I see you came with the Chief of Staff this evening.”

“I did. It’s quite an honor.”

“Well, it’s about damn time.” And Abby gave Danny a knowing smirk as she walked away. 

Lord knew it was about time. They’d been together for almost two months, and Danny had been just itching to take her to a White House function before Bartlet left office. It wasn’t that he needed public affirmation of their relationship, but he’d spent years as a reporter in the press core wishing he could cross that line between work and personal life. The White House had been, as much as he loathed admitting it, a catalyst as well as a hindrance to the formation of their relationship. He felt they needed to flex their relationship muscles before Santos was sworn in. It was a way to end the Washington D.C. chapter of their lives, before they headed out to California. 

C.J. knew Danny felt this way, and after their talk about getting good at new things, he noticed she was consistently putting more of an effort into “them.” She kept dinner plans and started leaving more and more of her things at his place: her toothbrush, a hairdryer, some papers from work. She continuously neglected to bring pajamas, which Danny never complained about. He would never get tired of seeing C.J. lounge around in his sweats. The night of their talk and over the next few days after that, they’d formulated plans to move west, with C.J. taking the Hollis offer. 

One night, very late, C.J. was sprawled across Danny on the couch as they watched television. “So there’s a gala, black tie thing on Friday night,” she offered, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

“Are they making you go?”

“Yeah.” She paused. “Actually, I was hoping you would want to go with me.”

“Like as your date?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, still muffled against his chest. “I guess you’d be my date.”

“Okay.” After a moment, Danny spoke again. “I wouldn’t have to get you a corsage or anything, would I?” 

“It better match my dress.”

“Naw. I’m not doing the corsage thing. But I will be your arm candy for the evening.”

“You think you’re arm candy material, do you?” 

“As I’ve reminded you on previous occasions, I’m handsome, charming, witty, a good conversationalist—

“—Great in bed.” She picked her head up, gave him a sultry look, and buried her face in his neck, planting kisses on him.

“Why thank you.”

“Don’t get too cocky, there, Fishboy.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.”

“Hey.” Warm breath in Danny’s ear moved his thoughts back to the present gala. He felt C.J.’s fingers intertwine with his as she moved herself up against his back. “You ready to get out of here?”

“As much as I love sharing you with a room full of a hundred fifty politicians, I think I’ve had my fill,” Danny stated. C.J. laughed quietly in his ear, and Danny turned to face her, taking her other hand as well.

“I have to grab something I left upstairs before we leave. Come with me?” she asked. Danny couldn’t deny it: there was something in her eyes he hadn’t seen in a long time. It made him curious.

“Lead the way.” She proceeded to walk with him through the gala, her fingers still intertwined with his. Every so often, she glanced at him with a small smile. Danny beamed back; she was really becoming more comfortable with “them.” 

As they entered the West Wing, C.J. led them away from her office. 

“Where we goin’?” Danny questioned. “I seem to recall your office being that way.” He gestured with his free hand. 

“I need a certain briefing book,” she replied. He looked at her curiously. “And it’s not in my office.” Yep, there was definitely something different in her eyes. They crossed the communications bullpen, and Danny recognized Carol’s desk. 

“C.J.?” Danny stated more than asked as she led them right into what had been her old office as Press Secretary. It was not being used at the moment and currently filled with boxes of papers and binders. There was a desk pushed to one side of the room – Danny couldn’t tell if it was C.J.’s old one or not. But behind him, in the corner underneath the window, was definitely her old couch. 

“Got it,” C.J. called as Danny wheeled around to face her. She held up a briefing book.

“I don’t know how you found that,” Danny marveled. “There’s barely any light in here.” Indeed, the only light in the room was that coming from the window, casting a silver glow over the walls. C.J. smirked. There was that something in her eyes again – playfulness, he decided. 

“So I guess we can go now,” C.J. offered. Neither of them moved. She set the book on the desk. “Or we can just…I don’t know…” she trailed off. Without breaking eye contact, Danny shut the door. 

“Are you gonna grab me and kiss me?”

“Come here.” The intensity in her eyes revealed her true motive. Danny walked to her, relishing that he was finally with her, no strings attached. The significance of their current location was certainly not lost on him, either. No more conflict of interest. He reached her and, putting his hands on her hips, brought his face inches from hers. He hovered there for a few moments and then softly brushed his lips across hers a few times, finally pulling away again. 

“Danny,” C.J. breathed impatiently. She dropped her wrap on the desk behind her and tugged at his tuxedo coat. “Take this off,” she commanded softly. Danny complied, and it joined her wrap on the desk. She slid both her arms up his chest, settling around his neck. “That’s better.” 

And then she kissed him. Slowly. Painfully slowly, teasing him with her tongue. It was a far cry from the quick, breathless kisses they’d stolen years ago. After a minute or so Danny needed more. He deepened the kiss and pulled her hips against his. The dress left her back almost completely exposed, and he ran his fingertips from the small of her back to her neck. She shivered, and he repeated the motion. Danny pushed her closer to the desk, not breaking the kiss. C.J. rested on it, wrapped her legs around Danny and pushed her pelvis into his. She felt him groan into her mouth. Danny found the slit in her dress and stroked her thighs, going as high up as he could, the black fabric of the dress blocking full access. 

Suddenly, C.J. broke the kiss and, putting her hands on Danny’s chest, pushed him away. They paused, breathing heavily. Danny looked at her, a mixture of arousal and confusion in his eyes. Why was she stopping? She’d instigated this. C.J. met his eyes, and they flared with that something he’d noticed earlier, that look that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He took a few breaths, preparing to hear her say they should leave. He was going to need a few minutes to calm certain areas of his body down. Finally, after a few seconds, she spoke. 

“Get on the couch. I’m gonna do you right here.” It was matter of fact, like this was something they did every day. Well, they did do it a lot. Usually Danny’s bed. Or the couch, or shower. One time in C.J.’s car. But not here. Pangs of arousal shot through Danny, and he didn’t think he could possibly have heard her correctly. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse. 

“You heard me.” C.J. had hopped off the desk and was removing her stilettos. She reached under her dress, and without revealing much, pulled off her lingerie. She tossed the wet, lacey piece of fabric at Danny, and he caught it, still very stunned. 

“I didn’t. Cause there was—I was distracted by a thing.” He looked down at her underwear and stuffed it in his trouser pocket. She was now standing in front of him, untying his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt. His cummerbund was already on the carpet. She kissed him again, running her hands over his torso. 

“Love you.” Danny’s stomach did a little flip at C.J.’s words. He didn’t think he would ever get used to hearing her say that; the first time had only been a week ago. They were up for hours that night they talked about getting good at new things. They were both exhausted, physically and emotionally. Danny was lying on the bed, and C.J. came into the bedroom, shutting off the bathroom light. She looked at Danny, and wearing his sweats, climbed onto the bed. Straddling him, she wrapped her arms around his chest and nestled her face into the space between his neck and his shoulder. 

“Mmmm,” she breathed out, totally relaxed. After a few moments, she whispered what he’d wanted to hear for years. She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his. Danny couldn’t talk for a few moments.

“That’s how I’ve been feeling for about seven years now,” Danny had finally replied, his voice heavy with emotion. C.J. met his eyes.

“…I know.” Her voice was a mixture of pleasure at his confession and regret that things between them had dragged on for so long. “I…” She paused for a moment. “I’ve felt a certain way for a long time. I just…could never say it until now.” His eyes quelled the apology that he saw coming next. She kissed him instead. 

“Love you, too.” Danny rasped back, as C.J.’s hands brought him back to the present. She had unbuckled his pants and slipped her hand into his boxers, stroking him. “C.J.,” he begged. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. She smirked and pushed him backwards. Danny sat down on the couch. 

C.J. pulled his trousers and boxers down a little more. Then parting her dress at the slit and hiking it up, she straddled Danny, grinding into him. She whimpered at the contact, and he responded by moving against her. She reached up to her neck and unfastened the top of her dress. It fell down to her waist. Wasting no time, Danny explored her naked chest with his mouth. Kissing, nipping, using his beard. She arched her back, and the picture in front of Danny caused his stomach to drop. 

“C.J.” The tone in his voice conveyed his need for her. Understanding, she brought her forehead against his and locked eyes for a moment. He saw a twinge of the playfulness from earlier, but mostly arousal, and...something else. Love, he thought. After another kiss, she positioned herself over him and sank down. 

Danny thanked the heavens they didn’t need to bother with protection in moments like this. It had come as a surprise, that Wednesday night after Election Day, late, when she showed up at his door. Straddling him on the bed, after he’d protested about it, she’d whispered that they didn’t need to worry. Danny had looked at her, not understanding. She told him the day after their second date, after he had more or less proposed, she saw her doctor and started the pill. She wasn’t sure how things would progress with them or when they’d even be together, but it had felt right. She just did it. Without a second thought. That in itself said so much about how C.J. felt, whether she consciously knew it then or not. And it was a huge turn on for Danny.

He didn’t complain then, and he certainly wasn’t complaining now. Moving on him, C.J. began to make noises. Danny was holding on and moving with her, one hand on her breast with the other at the skin where her thigh and hip met. Soon, she began to move faster, and Danny moved both his hands to her hips. Again, the image in front of him, C.J. over him, breasts bouncing with her movements, was almost too much. He struggled to keep control. Finally, she stiffened and called his name, and Danny let himself go with her. She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. They didn’t move for minutes as they calmed down, murmuring things to each other. It was Danny’s turn to compliment C.J. on her exceptional bed manner. 

Finally, realization of their compromising position in such a precarious location spurred C.J. to get up and begin straightening her dress. Danny carefully stood and buckled his pants, locating the various articles of his tuxedo on the floor. C.J. glanced around, puzzled. 

“Do you see my underwear?” she asked. Danny just grinned and patted the pocket of his pants. She smiled back. “Well, as long as it’s with one of us.”

“Kinky.”

“Shut up, Fishboy. Come here and let me fix your tie.” Danny did as C.J. said. “We’re going to have to sneak out of here.”

“Really? ‘Cause I thought the plan was to do cartwheels down the hallway past all the agents. They haven’t seen me in awhile. I have to impress them.” C.J. laughed.

“No, I mean we can’t go back downstairs near the gala. I can’t risk it. I—We really shouldn’t be shaking any hands right now.” Danny grinned. 

“Fair enough,” Danny nodded. C.J. finished his tie and stepped back. “Maybe there’s some wipes in one of these boxes.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Hey, the couch is still here. Who knows what else.”

“True.” They began to look through the boxes.

“Do you think they’d let me have it? The couch, I mean. A souvenir of sorts?” C.J. grinned.

“I’ll let you ask the President.” 

“I’m sure he’d understand: I’m handsome, you couldn’t resist me. Any self respecting man would want memorabilia from an occasion like this.” Suddenly C.J. began to crack up. 

“Okay, moderately attractive.” He turned to C.J. and she began to laugh even harder. 

“Just cute then?”

“The crackers, Danny.” 

“Huh?” C.J. held up a box of goldfish crackers. 

“It was in one of the boxes,” she explained, through laughs. 

“Okay, this is getting weird. Let’s get out of here before anything else from the past pops up.”

“Like a copy of the Dallas Morning News?” C.J. smirked and linked her fingers through Danny’s as they began to walk out of the office.

“Don’t mess me around on that one. It’s a damn good paper.”

“Yes, it is.”

“You’re patronizing me.”

“Of course not.”

“Liar, liar.” Danny looked at C.J. and grinned. “Panties on fire.”

“Actually, they’re still in your pocket.”

“I was right, you are kinda kinky.” 

“You love it.” She gave him a quick kiss.

“Damn straight.” Danny paused. “Hey, C.J?”

“Hmm.” 

“You forgot the briefing book.” She grinned and shrugged. Danny’s mouth dropped as he put it all together. 

And at that, they walked out of the West Wing.


End file.
